custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Saves Christmas (Thevideotour1's version)
Barney Saves Christmas is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 2 released on December 21, 1993. Plot Barney wishes that it would be Christmas every day, but with the help of Santa's reindeer-in-training, Lightning, he learns that might not be such a good idea when he sees the future. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Roary (Ross Hull) *Sexy Girl/Kenza (Melissa Altro) *Rude Guy/Zane (Toadie Roger) *Cherie (Melissa Altro) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Sakis (Toby Scott Ganger) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Irvine (Brendan Moore) *Heather (Alexander Picatto) *Theodore (Landon Prairie) *Axel (Casey Rion) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Baby Bop and BJ's Mom (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Adam Brown) *Baby Bop and BJ's Dad (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Derek's Mom (Lynne Thigpen) *Derek's Dad (Richard Pryor) *Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) *Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliott) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Santa Claus (Charles Durning) *Santa's Elf #1 (Drake Bell) *Santa's Elf #2 (Courtland Mead) *Santa's Elf #3 (Tommy Frewer) *Santa's Elf #4 (Ashley Caines) *Santa's Elf #5 (Tiffany Burton) *Santa's Elf #6 (Shira Roth) *Lightning the Reindeer (Joey Mazzarino) *The Easter Bunny (Harvey Fierstein) *Mario (Danny DeVito) *Luigi (Joe Alaskey) *Princess Peach (Samantha Kelly) *Princess Daisy (Janice Kawaye) Songs #Barney Theme Song (sung by the kids) #It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas (sung by Barney and the kids) #Winter's Wonderful (sung by Barney and the kids) #It's Christmas Again (sung by the kids) #Deck the Halls (sung by Barney and his friends) #It's Christmas Again (reprise) (sung by the kids) #Every Day Can't Be Christmas (sung by Santa) #It's Christmas Again (Spring Version) (sung by the kids) #Give a Friend an Easter Egg for Christmas (sung by the Easter Bunny) #It's Christmas Again (Fourth of July Version) (sung by the kids) #All I Want for Christmas is You (sung by BJ) #Yankee Doodle Dandy (sung by Barney, Lightning and the kids) #It's Christmas Again (Hoarsely Version) (sung by the kids) #Every Day Can't Be Christmas (reprise) (sung by Barney and Lightning) #We Wish You a Merry Christmas (sung by Barney and his friends) #I Love You (sung by Barney and his friends) Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and late 1993-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1993-1994 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1993 costume. *The Barney voice from "Imagination Island" is used. *The Barney costume from "If the Shoe Fits..." is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Red, Blue and Circles, Too!" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. *The BJ voice from "An Adventure in Make Believe" is used. *The BJ costume from "Stop, Look and Be Safe" is used. *The Michael voice from "Red, Blue and Circles, Too!" is used. *The musical arrangements from "Imagination Island" are used, but with a Christmas twist. *This version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements from "Falling for Autumn" (but with a Christmas twist) and the same vocals from "Room for Everyone" (Pitch +1). *This video is adapted from the book "Christmas Every Day" by William Dean Howells. *The plot is similar to the Sesame Street special, "Elmo Saves Christmas" (1996). *Filming for this video took place from September 5, 1993 to October 2, 1993. *Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was when Theodore hits the Barney doll with a snowball. Quotes Quote 1: *(after the "Barney Theme Song", the kids are playing in the snow. Michael, Kathy, and Tina are making a snowman; Shawn, Derek, Tosha, and Min are making snow angels; Cherie, Sakis, Irvine, and Heather making a snow fort; Antonio, Theodore, Axel, and Kelly are playing snowball fight) * Tina: Wow! We did a great job building a snowman. * Michael: Yeah! Coals for eyes and a mouth; a carrot for a nose; two branches for arms; and a top hat. * Kathy: Great! * (cuts to Shawn, Derek, Tosha, and Min making snow angels) * Min: Wow! Check out our snow angels! * Tosha: And they look beautiful! * (cuts to Cherie, Sakis, Irvine, and Heather building a snow fort) * Sakis: Wow! Our snow fort is finished! * Heather: Home sweet home! * (cuts to Antonio, Theodore, Axel, and Kelly playing snowball fight) * Kelly: Take that! (throws a snowball to Antonio) * Antonio: Hey!! You take that! (throws a snowball to Axel) * Axel: Whoa!! (throws a snowball to Kelly) * Kelly: (shrieks) AAAH!! * Theodore: Yeah! (throwing snowballs at Antonio, Axel, Kelly) How you like me now! I'm an expert at snowball fight! * Antonio, Axel, and Kelly: (screaming) AAAH!! * Theodore: You'll never win! (continues throwing snowballs at Antonio, Axel, and Kelly) * Kelly: Oof! (throws a snowball back to Theodore) You pervert! * Theodore: Now it's time for my super special snowball attack! (accidentally hit Barney with a snowball) * (the Barney doll comes to life) * Barney: WHOA!!! * Kids: Barney!! Quote 2: * (at Santa's Workshop, Santa's elves are planning their vacation. Suddenly, the Christmas-ometor is bleeping) * Santa's Elf #4: Hey, what's going on!? * Santa's Elf #5: This Christmas-ometor is bleeping! * Santa's Elf #2: The toy machine is going again! * Santa's Elf #1: What does that mean?! * Santa's Elf #2 and #4: It's Christmas again!!? * Santa's Elf #3: But we just had Christmas!! * Santa's Elf #6: Yeah, we've been making Christmas toys all night! * Santa's Elf #5: Well, we got it again! Workstations, everyone! * Santa's elves: (groaning) Ohh!!! * Santa's Elf #4: What about my vacation??! * Santa's Elf #6: Forget about vacation! C'mon! * Santa's Elf #4: Aww! * Santa's Elf #1, #4 and #6: Santa! Santa! * (Santa is putting a golf ball) * (Santa's Elf #1, #4 and #6 open the door, enter Santa's room, and continuing shouting) * Santa: What's going on? * Santa's Elf #4: Santa, it's Christmas again! * Santa: It can't be! * Santa's Elf #6: It is, too! Did you give someone 3 wishes again?! * Santa: That big, purple dinosaur in town: Barney. I gotta go talk to him. Get me a sleigh... and hitch up a reindeer. * Santa's Elf #4: But they're all sleeping. Last night was tough! * Santa: It's an emergency. Who else we got? * Lightning: (enters) Me! * Santa: Lightning?? * Santa's Elf #1: He's small but he's fast. * Santa: He's a kid. * Santa's Elf #4: Yeah, but he's all we got. * Lightning: Oh, please. Santa, please. Santa, please. Santa, Santa, Santa, please. * Santa: Okay! * Santa's Elf #1: All right! * Santa: Hitch him up. * (Santa's elves and Lightning agree) Quote 3: *Barney: (after the song "It's Christmas Again (Spring Version)") Let's go. *Lightning: Okay. *(Barney and Lightning explore Christmas in springtime. They see a sign on the door that says "Closed for Christmas") *Lightning: "Closed for Christmas"? *Barney: Look at all these toasters, Lightning. *(Barney and Lightning see the toasters on the table all in a pile) *(Derek's parents enter) *Barney: Why, it's Derek's mom and dad! Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Richards! *Derek's parents: Hi! *Derek's Dad: And who's this? *Barney: This is my good friend, Lightning. *Lightning: Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Richards! *Derek's parents: Hi! *Barney: Why aren't you fixing the toasters? *Derek's Dad: Well, we're too busy celebrating Christmas. *Derek's Mom: Yeah, wrapping presents; unwrapping presents-- *Derek's Dad: Eating turkeys. *Derek's Mom: Eating turkeys-- it's a full time job! Who has time to work!? *(Derek's parents leave) Quote 4: *(Santa showing five of his elves a cow with rabbit ears) *Santa: What's this supposed to be? *Santa's Elf #2: It's a cow. *Santa's Elf #1: Yeah, a cow. *Santa: Cows don't have rabbit ears. Cows have horns. *Santa's Elf #5: What d'you want from us!? We worked for months without a break! *Santa's Elf #4: We get tired. We make mistakes. *Santa: Put horns on these cows. *Santa's Elf #5: Oh, forget about it. I quit. *Santa's Elf #2: There's no time. They need toys faster so we can make them. *Santa: Then let's call it something else. *Santa's Elf #2: How about Moo-Bunny? *Santa's Elf #1: Yeah! Moo-Bunny! *Santa: Send out the Moo-Bunnies immediately. *Santa's Elf #6: Now how about our break? *Santa: You have five minutes. *(Santa's elves go to sleep) *(Santa's Elf #3 enters with a rabbit with horns) *Santa's Elf #3: What do you make of this, Santa? (gives Santa a rabbit with horns) *Santa: It's a cabbit. Quote 5: * Barney: (after the song "It's Christmas Again (Fourth of July Version)") Let's go. * Lightning: All right! * (Barney and Lightning explore Christmas on the fourth of July) * (cuts to Princess Peach and Princess Daisy arguing at miniature golf) * Princess Peach: This is ridiculous! Christmas in summertime; no snow; hot weather?! Christmas is supposed to be in the winter, not in the summer! * Princess Daisy: Are you crazy?! We've been spending Christmas for 6 months! You know, eating Christmas dinner and watching "It's a Wonderful Life" on TV! * Princess Peach: Really, Daisy?! If there's the real Christmas next year, then nobody'll be celebrating! * (Barney and Lightning enter) * Barney: Oh, Peach, Daisy, what's wrong?! * Princess Daisy: It's Christmas in summertime! * Princess Peach: We can't have Christmas every day! * Princess Daisy: Yeah! We want Christmas to be only once a year! * Barney: Only if I can make that my third wish. (giggles) Ho ho ho! * Princess Daisy: You said it. Now will you two get outta here? * Princess Peach: Yeah, we're trying to play golf. * Barney: Well, all right. * (Barney and Lightning leave) * Princess Daisy: (sighs) I wish it would stop being Christmas every day. * Princess Peach: You said it. Quote 6: *(after the song "It's Christmas Again (Hoarsely Version)", the kids cough and choke because of their hoarsely voices) *Sakis: (with hoarsely voice) I'm sorry, Barney. I'm sorry, Lightning. We sang too much. We lost our voices. *(the kids leave) *Barney: No lights; no decorations; no singing?! I thought this Christmas would be so special. *Mr. Tenagain: Barney, when it's Christmas every day, Christmas is no longer special. Too bad. I love counting Christmas carols. (he leaves) *Barney: Sorry, Lightning. *Lightning: (sighs) I think Christmas every day has hot to stop. Quote 7: *BJ: (sadly) Ai-yi-yi! Zane's been spending Christmas Day at granny's for a whole year, dad. Every night, I hope Christmas will end and he'll come back, but... every morning I wake up and it's still Christmas! (crying) *Baby Bop and BJ's Dad: I know how you feel, BJ. *BJ: Now I'll never see Zane again! Never! (continues crying) *Baby Bop: I wish Zane would come back soon. *BJ: Yeah, but I really miss him! (continues crying) *(Barney and Lightning enter) *Barney: Aw, BJ, why are you crying? *BJ: Nothing. I'm just never gonna see my best friend again! (crying) *(Mario and Luigi enter) *Mario: Barney, we ain't gonna have Christmas every day! *Luigi: Yeah, it's making everyone unhappy! *Barney: I'm afraid so, guys. *(a sound of hammering is heard) *Barney: Oh, my! What's Mr. Boyd doing?! He's closing up Fixit Boutique?! *Luigi: Yes, for good! *Lightning: Well, you're not gonna close Fixit Boutique. *Barney: Yeah. I didn't want that. *Mario: Yeah?!? Well, we can't work on Christmas since it's Christmas every day! We can't work at all! *Lightning: But what will you do? *Luigi: That's a good question. *(Mr. Boyd enters) *Mr. Boyd: Well, that's that. Goodbye, Fixit Boutique. *(BJ crying) *Baby Bop and BJ's Dad: BJ, why don't we go home for some pickle fries. We'll talk some more! *(BJ, Baby Bop, and their dad enter home) *Mario: Now look what you've done! *Barney: I'm sorry, Mario. I'm sorry, Luigi. But I don't think Christmas every day is special anymore. *Mario: Are you kiddin'!? Christmas every day is a very bad idea, Barney! *Luigi: Yeah! No people celebrating, no Christmas carols, and no presents! *Lightning: Really?! That's terrible! *Barney: But I wanna make everything in the whole wide world the way it used to be when Christmas is only once a year. *(Mario and Luigi growl. They then leave) *Barney: I thought Christmas every day would make everybody happy, Lightning, but it's making them sad. Fixit Boutique is closed, BJ is crying, nobody is celebrating, and Mr. Tenagain says Christmas isn't special anymore because it's every day. Maybe Santa's right. *(the song "Every Day Can't Be Christmas" starts again)